This invention relates to a conventional styled coin operated telephone and more particularly to a device for blocking the coin deposit slot.
There has never been in the art any device that was practical for blocking a coin slot with the unit that was out-of-order and was in need of replacement and/or repair.
The coin-block is essentially a plate which has a pair of vertical tabs extending from the rear face thereof. The tabs are flexible and expand into the slot interior locking the cover plate in place. The outer face of the device will visibly indicate an out-of-order condition of the phone, preferably by means of raised molded lettering which is placed upon universally recognizable octagonal shaped face plate. The device is generally not removable by hand except by access to the interior of the housing where the tabs may be contracted towards each other releasing the cover.